Treasure Island Arc
The Treasure Island Arc is the ninth arc of Dr. Stone as well as the second arc of the Source of the Petrification Saga. Summary This arc focuses on the crew of the perseus heading to the island where the international space station landed on after the peterfication in order to locate the platinum that is needed to revive people. Whilst also dealing with the inhabitants that have remained behind as oppose to going to the mainland. Plot outline Upon setting sail for south america, many believe that they will be just travelling their non stop. However, Senku reveals that is not the case, as their first destination is treasure island, the ancestral homeland of ishigami village. On the way to the island, a member of the power team who was identified as being nameless beforehand reveals that he is actually from treasure island and not from ishigami village. He is called Soyuz, named after the shuttle that Byakauya traveled in to the space station. He reveals that he moved there as a baby and kept it to himself out of fear of the inhabitants of ishigami village. Using Soyuz photographic memory and the power of the perseus, it only takes a few hours to reach treasure island. Chrome and Kohaku are amazed at how strong the perseus is, upon hearing Yuzuhira's request to find out the ins and outs of the ship, Ryusui takes her on a guided tour of the shop. As the crew are about to dock at treasure island, Ryusui declares that some will go on ahead as a recon squad. Upon hearing this, Suika reveals to have snuck aboard, begging to come along and be useful. However, Ryusui berates and demands that she be returned to the mainland. While this upsets Suika, Francios reveals that Ryusui acted this way because he fears for Suika safety. Cheering her up, Taiju reveals that there are plenty of other tasks for her to be involved with. As Gen, Senku, Soyuz and Kohaku all land on the island and start scouting around a mysterious force approaches the ship. Ryusui demands to know who they are, only for them to respond by petrifying everyone on board, with only Suika having escaped by Ryusui kicking her overboard to save her and Ginro having avoided the process due to being in the water at the time. Story Impact *The unnamed man from Ishigami Village is named Soyuz and he reveals that he isn't originally from the village. He moved there as a baby. *Several characters like, Taiju, Yuzuriha, Chrome, Kaseki and Ryusui are petrified. Taiju, Kaseki, Ryusui, Chrome, Ukyo, Yuzuriha and Yo are depetrified. *Ginro and Kohaku are petrified. *Ibara uses the Medusa to petrify everyone but Senku, who stops the process by dosing himself in depetrification formula in time. Characters in Order of Introduction Inventions/Items in Order of Acquisition * Mouse Drones * Oxygan tanks. * Drone Trivia * This is the first arc to not be set on the mainland. * This is the first arc where members of ishigami village are petrified. * At 37 chapter, this is, to date, the longest arc in the series. * This arc has the most times when someone has been petrified. * This is also the only arc where someone has been petrified more then once. * This is the first arc to confirm that a stone person is deceased. References Site Navigation Category:Story Arcs Category:Article Stub